Mistletoe
by AF22
Summary: A Christmas party at Lex's mansion. A mistletoe. An awkward moment. Lex/Lana. You get the picture... Slight Clark/Lana, Chloe/Clark.


Title: "Mistletoe"  
  
Author: Angie.  
  
E-mail: chica_spooky@yahoo.com  
  
Spoilers: What's happened so far in season 1 and 2, I guess.  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Summary: A Christmas party at Lex's mansion. A mistletoe, an uncomfortable moment, Lex/Lana. You get the picture. Slight Clark/Lana, Clark/Chloe.  
  
Feedback/Reviews: Greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to the WB and.you know the rest.  
  
Author's note: This is a sort of an answer to one of the challenges over at "Hazardous": A Christmas Lex/Lana fic. Nothing fancy, just some scenario I got in my L/Ler mind.hehe. ;)  
  
  
  
Lana's plans for Christmas's Eve were very simply. Go to Nell's house in Metropolis, spend some "family" time with her and Dean, and then return home. That was the plan until a knock on the door interrupted her packing.  
  
"Clark, hi!. Come in. What brings you here? I imagined you were helping your mom with dinner preparations or something." She smiled.  
  
"Hi, um, no. Mom and dad made plans in Metropolis." Clark noticed Lana's bag on the couch.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked curious.  
  
"Nell. She invited me to spend Christmas's Eve with her and Dean. You know, "a family reunion" " She replied not sounding very happy about the invitation.  
  
Clark responded by giving her one of his sympathetic looks.  
  
"What about you? Are you going with your parents to Metropolis?"  
  
"Well, actually, no. That's why I'm here. Lex is throwing this Christmas party at the mansion tonight, and um, I thought you would like to come. It's gonna be fun, I mean, Pete and Chloe are coming." He added cheerfully.  
  
"Of course I am. There's nothing better than mingling with the rich and famous." Chloe ironically said coming out of her bedroom. "Are you coming, Lana?"  
  
"Sounds tempting." Lana smiled. "I thought you had plans with your dad in Metropolis?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I did, before I found out my father was going to visit my aunt, and to be perfectly honest, I rather go to a party at Lex's mansion than having the risk of suffering from food poisoning." Chloe said thinking about how bad her aunt cooked.  
  
"I understand if you want to spend time with Nell, though. It's fine." Clark said.  
  
Lana looked at the almost packed bag and then at Clark. "You know.I can go to Nell's tomorrow. What better way to spend Christmas's Eve than with your friends." She said looking at both Clark and Chloe.  
  
Clark looked down and smiled uncomfortably "Great! Then, I'll pick you guys up at 8:00pm?"  
  
"A perfect time for a girl to get ready." Chloe added smiling.  
  
"Ok, I gotta go tell Pete. See you guys later."  
  
"Bye" Chloe and Lana answered.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
The mansion looked amazing. There was a huge Christmas tree in one the corners that must had taken like 50 people to decorate. The main halls were crowded with people in formal outfits talking and laughing. Despite the fact that Lana didn't know half of the people there, she distinguished the tall bald man in an expensive Armani suit politely smiling and greeting the guests. As soon as she laid eyes on him, a smile drew across her lips. Lately those ear to ear smiles were usual in every encounter she had with him.  
  
Lex immediately concentrated his attention on the petite girl smiling at him. He smiled back and graciously apologized to the people he was talking to. Slowly, he walked towards her.  
  
"You look beautiful, Lana." Lex said without even noticing that Clark, Chloe and Pete were standing right behind her.  
  
"Thank you." Lana replied flattered.  
  
"Clark, Chloe, Pete. I'm glad you guys made it." He continued.  
  
"Great party." Clark said looking around the room.  
  
"Thanks. Hope you'll enjoy it." Lex answered thinking that this wasn't probably the kind of parties kids at Clark's age used to go.  
  
"Oh my god!" Chloe said staring at a man graciously talking to a crowd of people.  
  
"What?" Clark asked.  
  
"Is that the Senior Editor of the "Daily Planet?" Chloe asked stunned  
  
"Yes, he is." Lex answered. "He never misses a Luthor's Christmas party." He added nonchalant. "You should go and talk to him. He has been talking about this great reporter from Smallville all night long."  
  
It didn't take long for Chloe to make her way into the crowd carefully listening to the man.  
  
"We better go with her." Clark said looking at Pete. "I don't want her to pass out from the excitement." He joked.  
  
******  
  
Lana walked around the crowds waving at some familiar faces. Mostly Nell's friends. She stood up in a corner watching from afar a thrilled Chloe, Pete and Clark talking to the important man from the famous newspaper. She took a sip of her drink and smiled. As much as Lana had tried over the years to fit in their world, it was almost impossible.  
  
"Bored out of your mind?" Lex said surprising her from behind.  
  
She smiled at the sound of his voice. "No. It's a great party."  
  
"Right." He added with an ironic tone. "After a lifetime hosting these, I think I have gone immune to dull parties." He joked.  
  
Lana corresponded the comment with a smile.  
  
"I thought you had plans with Nell?" Lex asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Um, well, yeah, but I can go to Nell's tomorrow. I guess, I just wanted to spend some time with my friends." Lana replied.  
  
"Some time with Clark?" Lex asked.  
  
She hated how Lex had the capacity to read her like an open book. It was almost impossible to lie to him. Lana looked down and sighed.  
  
"Lex!" a man called from afar.  
  
Lex rolled his eyes and waved at the old man. "Duty calls." He said walking away.  
  
*****  
  
It had probably been 2 hours and Lana was still standing in the same corner looking around the place. The slow music started playing, and she suddenly became aware of the couple closely dancing in complete harmony.  
  
Chloe leaned her head on Clark's chest following his steps, completely lost in the moment while Clark hold her smiling.  
  
Lana sighed in frustration trying to hide the pain of the hurtful image in front of her. She suddenly got the urge to get out of the room and thought about the only deserted place in the mansion tonight.  
  
Lex noticed Lana quickly walking towards the balcony.  
  
"Excuse me." Lex apologized making his way out of the multitude.  
  
He stood there for a while, staring at her. It was amazing how this girl he was so familiar to see in a pair of jeans and with a tray in hand could transform into this beautiful vision of a goddess.  
  
"Are you hiding or getting some air?" He asked remembering a familiar situation.  
  
Lana smiled. "It got a little crowded over there."  
  
"Are you ok?" Lex asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." Lana answered covering her pain with a smile.  
  
Lex smiled sympathetically.  
  
"It hurts. Doesn't it?" He asked standing closer to her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Watching someone you love and knowing that you may never be able to be with that person."  
  
Lana looked at him surprised.  
  
"Some things are not meant to happen." She said holding back the tears.  
  
Lex nodded feeling the pain behind her words.  
  
The music inside started playing a slow version of some classical Christmas song. Without even asking, Lex gently took her hand and got her closer to his body. Lana didn't protest and followed his steps.  
  
"You looked like you needed to dance." He said smiling.  
  
Lana chuckled and slowly moved to the sound of the music. He looked directly into her sparkling eyes and smiled.  
  
Suddenly, the music stopped and they were still holding each other closely. Their eyes met sharing an intense look. Lex couldn't help but smile when Lana stepped back uncomfortably and deviated her gaze towards the door.  
  
"Hey" Clark interrupted. "Where have you guys being? I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"We were getting some air." Lex replied in a relaxed tone.  
  
"Um.It's getting kinda late. We better get back home, and I think I'm gonna need help getting Chloe away from the famous editor?" Clark joked looking at Lana.  
  
Lana laughed. "Sure. I bet she will never forget this day."  
  
"I'll tell the driver to give you guys a ride home." Lex kindly offered.  
  
Lex and Lana walked right out the door when the people in the room suddenly turned their full attention to them.  
  
"Why is everybody staring and smiling at us?" She asked confused.  
  
"Oh, look. You guys are standing right under the mistletoe. What a Kodak moment." a cheerful half ironic Chloe said.  
  
Lana and Lex looked up in an unison movement noticing the fancy mistletoe hanging over the door.  
  
"Oh, god" Lana thought to herself while Lex wondered who would have put that thing there.  
  
"You guys have to kiss now." Chloe explained.  
  
"I think they already know that, Chloe." Pete added.  
  
Lex smiled to the impatient crowd and proceeded to look at Lana, waiting for some sort of approval sign. Lana returned the smile and uncomfortably waited for him to take the initiative.  
  
Hesitating, Lex leaned his head and softly kissed her. Once their lips met, the kiss got a little longer than expected while a whole group of people stared in absolute silence.  
  
Clark cleared his throat interrupting them.  
  
Lex slowly moved away while Lana stood entirely frozen with her eyes still closed. The silence was broken by the applauses of the cheerful crowd in front of them.  
  
Calmly, Lex raised a glass of whine. "Here's to tradition." He said smiling.  
  
Lana chuckled still in shock while Clark, Pete and Chloe exchanged uncomfortable looks.  
  
"Wow. That was a long mistletoe kiss." Chloe said while Clark gave her an annoyed look.  
  
"What?" Chloe innocently asked.  
  
***************  
  
Lana finished her Pop-tart and placed her bags on the couch. It was still a couple of hours until Nell came over to pick her up, so she decided to take a walk and maybe stopped by Clark's to say goodbye. Without even noticing it, she ended up at Lex's door.  
  
"Lana, what are you doing.?" She said to herself turning around to leave.  
  
Marco, the well know butler opened the door surprising her and smiled at the petite (obviously nervous) girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Miss Lang!. Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Marco." Lana replied smiling "Is Mr. Luthor home?" She asked anxious.  
  
"Yes he is. Mr. Luthor was actually waiting for your arrival."  
  
Lana frowned in confusion.  
  
"Please, come in. He's waiting for you at the library." Marco finished guiding Lana towards the library's doors.  
  
Lana shyly knocked and opened the door as soon as she heard his voice behind asking her to come in.  
  
"Lana!." Lex said with one of those grins that made Lana's knees weak.  
  
"Hi. I. I was just around and wanted to come by and thank you for the party last night. It was really nice."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you had a good time." Lex said a little incredulous  
  
"I did." Lana replied smiling.  
  
Lex nodded and returned the smile.  
  
"I got something for you." He said walking towards his desk.  
  
Lana frowned puzzled and watched him take out a small package with a red bow on the top.  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
Lana grinned and took the nicely wrapped gift. "Lex.You didn't have to do this."  
  
"It's just a gift." Lex replied. "I hope you like it."  
  
Lex couldn't help but smile as she anxiously managed to carefully take off the wrapping paper without tearing it.  
  
"Oh my god." Lana said looking at the cover that read: "Songs and Sonnets: Poems of John Donne." From the beauty of the book, she knew it must had been hard to get something like this.  
  
"I don't know what to say. It's great!" Lana said thrilled.  
  
"It's a first edition." Lex answered. "Just some light reading for your trip." He chuckled.  
  
Lana laughed. "Thank you. It's perfect."  
  
Lex looked directly into her eyes and once again the silence took over the room. Lana hated how her body seemed to lose all its function when he looked at her like that.  
  
"I should go. It's late. Nell must be waiting for me." She said rushing towards the door.  
  
Lex simply nodded.  
  
"Thanks again for the gift."  
  
"You're welcome." Lex answered.  
  
"Merry Christmas." Lana smiled.  
  
"Merry Christmas." He replied  
  
Just before opening the door, she turned around and looked at him.  
  
"See you on New Year's Eve?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Looking forward to it." Lex smirked.  
  
With that, Lana closed the door and walked towards her car. She giggled to herself and started the engine. After all, there was always New Year's Eve.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
